New Destiny Evangelion
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: What if the Angel of Free Will met Shinji before the series, and stuck around? How would things change if Kaworu became the Kamina to Shinji's Simon? ... Lord help us all...
1. Prologue: Angels before Mankind

**Prologue: Angels before Mankind...**

In the beginning of the universe, there existed a race that could be considered more or less Gods. They were the First Ancestral Race, AKA The Forerunners. In the beginning, they sent the seeds of life throughout the universe. However, one planet was seeded twice... and the results were not pretty...

_EARTH - 4 billion years ago..._

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

While life on Earth hadn't officially begun on Earth, there was already conflict. Conflict between the White Moon and the Black Moon.

SURRENDER, SON OF ADAM! A giant white flying dinosaur-thing roared at a giant black humanoid, before being stabbed by a giant glowing lance.

YEAH, NO, The humanoid replied, before another white beast, a cat with scorpion claws, struck.

The fight had not being the only one around in the entire area. More fights had erupted, tentacled humanoid against giant wolf, giant crystal fighting oversized gorilla, giant... red tadpole thing fighting a flying whale. But the center point came in the form of...

A giant white female humanoid in a fist fight with a giant glowing figure.

YOU FAIL TO REALIZE MY POWER, ADAM! the female humanoid roared, I AM THE TRUE ORIGINATOR! I'M THE ONE TO CREATE LIFE HERE! SURRENDER!

LILITH, I THINK I KNOW YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT, The glowing figure replied, BUT THIS IS MY QUESTION TO YOU...

As he rushed forward, Lilith heard the last words she would hear before the accident that wiped out all her life and shut down the Adamites...

JUST WHO IN THE UNIVERSE DO YOU THINK I AM?

BOOOOM!

And so, all life on Earth desended from Adam was wiped out, Adam was knocked out and stuck in Antarctica, and Lilith was free to create all life on Earth...

... Until...

**Jan. 1st, 2000.**

"Commander Katsuragi, we've done it!"

"Indeed."

"I think it's waking up..."

YAWN... HEY! I'M ALIVE! I'M GONNA REMAKE MY ADAMITES! YES!

"Quick, get Misato outta here!"

"Yes Sir!"

"DADDY! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Get her outta here!"

And just a moment later, Adam expended every bit of energy he had, casting the Adamites all over the world... and leaving young Misato Katsuragi the only survivor of the incident that sent the world into panic, wiped out 50% of humanity, and was dubbed the 2nd Impact.

Meanwhile, 18 Adamites remained quiet, growing... however, one woke up early and took the forms of the 'Lilim,' as humanity was dubbed. It was a few years of integration and dodging the human authorities that the Adamite named "Tabris" after the mythological angel of free will, met a boy who would be instrumental in the salvation of mankind...

"If I can turn this sad Lilim around..." Tabris thought, "I might give him... a New Destiny..."


	2. Ch1: Rising Engel! Kaworu meets Shinji!

Chapter 1: Rising Engel! Kaworu meets Shinji!

_**The Sensei Yamato Training Center for Young Martial Artists – August 13, 2012 **_

Sitting on the bench of the Recreation Center (essentially a small playground), a young man sat there with a ho-hum expression on his face. Not that it was unusual for someone like Shinji Ikari, who had been sent here just over a year ago by his bastard father. But today was different, a day that could shift the entire life of Shinji Ikari off the line that would lead to humanity's destruction. And it all started with this event.

Looking up to sigh away his depression, Shinji noticed a figure trying to get over the wall, but being pulled back by… something. Seeing this, Shinji decided to investigate. Walking toward the wall, he saw the figure was another young man with white hair and blood-red eyes, and was trying to fight off the guard dog that patrolled the walls.

"GET OFF MY LEG YOU DAMN DOG!" The guy yelled, trying desperately to get over the side. Noticing Shinji, he asked, "Hey, kid, could you help me out here?"

Shinji, being meek, but having a heart of gold, pulled the young man over, away from the grasp of the guard dog.

"Man, that was close," The young man sighed, "Damn beast nearly ripped my leg off."

"Good thing I was there," Shinji replied, "Or else it would have."

Shinji had no idea, but he had just saved a being derieved from the Second Impact, the Adamite known as Tabris.

'Hm, this young lilim's soullight indicates he is a troubled one. Shinji Ikari. Godly Anchor? Pfffft.' Tabris thought, 'His mind is too far gone for the name to fit.'

"My… my name is Shinji Ikari," Shinji extended a hand to the one he had saved, "Wh… what's your's?"

Although his expression remained calm, Tabris' mind was rushing with panic. 'OH FATHER'S NUTS! I didn't plan for this. Think of a fake name, a lilim name… shore… tale of Genji…'

"It's… Nasiga. Kaworu Nagisa," Tabris lied, although he had to admit it sounded nice.

"Well, see you around… Nagisa-san," Shinji walked away to his next class.

"Hm… Maybe," Kaworu thought, "Maybe… I can help this lilim turn around."

He wondered why… then he saw.

The girl, fused with Adam and Lilith. Shinji, forced to make a decision…

"If I can turn this sad Lilim around..." Tabris thought, "I might give him... a New Destiny..."

And so, a new day dawned… and with so, a new destiny for everyone involved…

* * *

Three Years Later...

Shinji walked down to the Recreation Area's few trees. Head down, trying to figure out the circumstances he wound up here, in this place. His mother died, and his father... well, he really didn't have time for him. But why didn't he get dropped off at his uncle's place? It just didn't seem fair.

Besides, he sucks at Martial Arts. Not just that, but he sucks at life. He always-

"Hold your head up high, Shinji-kun."

Looking up, he saw the tree's sole inhabitant.

"Nagisa-San."

Indeed, Tabris has sticked around, serving as Shinji's closest friend (sometimes, they were like brothers) since the day he was saved from that dog. To accomplish his goals, he tapped into his soul a lot more... which seemed more like his father's then much else. This... impacted his own personality somewhat.

"Don't call me that, Shinji-Kun," Kaworu smirked, "Call me Kaworu. Or better yet, call me 'Bro!'"

When Shinji sighed at the enthusiasm his closest friend had, Kaworu's smirk grew wider.

"What's eating you today?" Kaworu asked, even though he could easily read it with his overmind.

"Eh, my dad's decisions," Shinji sighed, "It just bugs me that he sent me to my sensei here."

"You shouldn't be bothered by your dad's decisions!" Kaworu hopped down, tapping into his father's (Adam's) tendency to make cliche speeches, "He may have spawned your body, but you define your spirit!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, hearing another one of Kaworu's speeches. Sometimes, he felt like he was the only sane man in this friendship.

"Your spirit is the thing that you define for yourself!" Kaworu pointed melodramatically toward the sky, "Who knows? It might even pierce the skies above!  
Family and Dignity could NEVER compare to that!"

Shinji had recently come to the conclusion that he was friends with a guy who had actually ran away from a job making dumb speeches. The only other idea

he had was Kaworu was crazy, but he kept that to himself.

Not that it kept Kaworu from knowing.

"Last time, it was the heavens I was piercing," Shinji sighed.

"Turns out a TV show had the same idea," Kaworu shrugged, "Lurren Gragann or something."

It was at that moment when they both heard an audible crash. Turning, both of them saw... it.

Standing on two legs, it was about the size of a small car. Arms ended in long pincers, and the head consisted of a single red eye and a mouth full of visible teeth.

It was an NERV Engel Unit. And Kaworu had already ran up to it, with a sword he had... borrowed... from a store five weeks ago.

"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!" Kaworu yelled, "You think you can just appear outta nowhere, terrify the student body, and get away with it?"

"YEAH," the Engel's audio-amplifiers replied, "BUT I'M HERE FOR A SHINJI IKARI."

"Shinji?" Kaworu raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, but if you intend anything involving Shinji, all I can say is that you have to get through me!"

"OH YEAH?" The Engel's pilot scoffed, "OUTTA MY WAY, RUNT."

"Runt?" Kaworu replied, "Runt? Who ya calling a runt? When people talk about the guy living in the trees around this establishment, and I assume they do, they're talking of a man of pure fighting willpower, a god among men! They're talking about me, Kaworu Nagisa! Outta all the runts you can find in the world..."

Out came the Katana and the insane smile.

"I AM THE GREATEST AND RUNTIEST OF THEM ALL!" Kaworu shouted, "Just who is it that you think I am!"

Shinji, at that moment, decided that at the rudimentary funeral, he would carve in a rock, "Kaworu Nagisa. Live a friend, died Freakin' crazy."

The Engel... chuckled, so say the least.

"HEH. I'M NOT HERE FOR A FIGHT," The Engel replied, "SO, I JUST HAVE TO FIND THIS IKARI KID."

"Find him yourself," Kaworu's smile widened, "You..."

Shinji panicked.

"Big..."

Shinji knew the next word, Kaworu's word of provocation.

"_**PUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSYYYYYYY.**_"

The Engel Pilot lost all sense of reason, and attacked. Kaworu jumped and dodged, managing to plunge his sword into the Engel at LEAST once, causing the pilot to detect the pain. The fight continued for a full ten minutes before Sensei Yamato stepped in.

Before you people start asking, Sensei Yamato has short black hair, has a mustache and beard and wears a robe. Also he has green eyes. Alright, moving on.

"Cease this!" Sensei Yamato screamed, "I will not allow this to occur!"

"SORRY SENSEI YAMATO," the Engel's pilot replied, "I JUST WAS GIVING A MESSAGE TO SHINJI IKARI WHEN THIS GUY GOT IN THE WAY."

"Yes, Mr. Nagisa has tended to stick around young Ikari, but he has no amount of discipline," Sensei Yamato replied.

"I'm sorry as well, Sensei," Kaworu replied, showing the part of his old persona he still maintains, "It was foolish for me to attempt it."

"WELL, I WAS JUST GIVING A MESSAGE."

"I didn't know," Kaworu replied, although his overmind told him that it was from Gendo. That was the entire point.

Spitting out a small silver sphere, the Engel allowed Sensei Yamato to retrieve it, then flew outta there... torching the pavement and Kaworu's overshirt off.

"Ow," Kaworu vocalized his pain slightly.

Handing over the sphere to Shinji, Sensei Yamato sighed, muttered something about Nerf or something, and then walked off.

"Okay, now, let's see what this message was," Shinji allowed the thing to scan his eyes, then it... projected a hologram of a guy with a creepy-looking beard. Kaworu shuddered. Not even Shinji's mind could contain this creepiness... right?

Oh wait, yes it could. Under the title of 'Gendo Ikari.'

"_Greetings, Son,_" the bearded man known as Gendo Ikari spoke, "_I require your presence in Tokyo-3._"

"After what, four years or something?" Kaworu snarked.

"Four and a half," Shinji replied.

The image shifted to that of a young woman. Kaworu noted a cross-shaped necklace on her, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"_This is Major Misato Katsuragi,_" Gendo informed them, "_She will be there to transport you to the GeoFront once you arrive. I look forward to seeing you again._"

"Well, now," Kaworu chuckled, "Looks like you're going to have to go to Tokyo-3 and punch your dad in the face!"

"I'm not going to do that l-last part," Shinji replied, "I... I'm just seeing what Father... wants..."

"Don't give me that bull!" Kaworu replied, "I'm coming with you, to Tokyo-3... and doing what you refuse to do."

"... Fine," Shinji replied, "I'll see what I can do to ensure you're coming."

**THIS MESSAGE SHALL NOW LAUNCH ITSELF INTO THE AIR AND SELF-DESTRUCT**, Stated the message with an Austrian accent, **ANYBODY WITHIN A 1 METER RADIUS WILL BE GIVEN A FIVE-MINUTE DELAY. GET OUT NOW!**

And so, the two, noticing this message, bolted away, allowing the message to become airborne and explode, leaving behind more scorched pavement and black remnants of metal.  


* * *

Three days had passed, and Shinji had prepared to leave. He hadn't gotten around to ensuring Kaworu's company, but he was busy.

"Ikari," Sensei Yamato spoke to the young lad, "I just wanted to tell you one last piece of advice."

Shinji nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

"You mustn't run away," Sensei Yamato replied, "Ever."

"Yes, Sensei," Shinji mentally noted the phrase.

As he left, he noticed that every student he encountered gave him a pat on the back or a thumbs up. One, his regular sparring partner, Kittan Burrakku, even did a fist bump.

"Go get 'em, Partner," Kittan smirked.

As Shinji walked out and made his way to the bus station, he had no idea that Kaworu had already ensured his presence in Tokyo-3... by riding the bus's roof.

Please note that Kaworu Nagisa is an Adamite lifeform, or Angel if you prefer. Any humans attempting this sort of stunt will find themselves face first into concrete in horrible accidents that would probably be painful.  


* * *

_Okay, finally updated after what, two days or something? Okay, now the plot REALLY gets going!_

_Next time, on New Destiny Evangelion, Kaworu and Shinji make their way to Tokyo-3, but who is this mysterious red-haired girl following them? What does she want? And of course, Kaworu gets in trouble with the local police._

_Find out what happens next? Chapter 2: Road Trip to Tokyo-3! The Good, the Bad, and the Red-Head!*_

_They'll be Action! Adventure! Fanservice! And more Awesomeness!_

_*Title pending._


	3. Ch2: The Good, the Bad, and the Redhead!

**_Chapter 2: Road Trip to Tokyo-3! The Good, the Bad, and the Red-Head!_**

Shinji hadn't wanted this. He didn't want to face his father while his best friend was screaming into his father's face. He didn't want Kaworu to follow.

And yet, Kaworu followed. After finding the guy riding on the roof and learning his relation to Shinji, the Bus Driver had removed them from the bus and took off, leaving them several miles from the train station.

"Don't worry about it too much," Kaworu replied, "We can just walk the way there!"

"Kaworu, I'm not too sure we can," Shinji pointed out, "It is a long ways away from here."

"Oh, please," Kaworu began walking there, bringing nothing but his backpack and his borrowed sword. Shinji sighed, gave up, grabbed his bag, and followed.

Little did either of them know that they were being watched by a girl. A red-headed girl... in a trench coat.

"Well, well," The girl chuckled, "Looks like the Third Child lost his way... might as well set it right."

* * *

"Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo, watashi dake wo tada mitsumete..." Kaworu sung to himself.

"Kaworu, this is the fifth time you repeated that song," Shinji replied, "Please stop."

"My mindless singing makes time disappear like a mirage, Shinji," Kaworu replied, showing the polite side that sometimes shows itself. Of course, Shinji knows these flashes are brief in nature. And sometimes oddly worded.

GROWL...

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry," Kaworu replied.

After walking into a convenient and cheap sushi shop, Kaworu and Shinji set off again.

"I didn't bring enough money for the both of us to get on the train," Shinji sighed, "Sorry."

"No problem, Bro," Kaworu replied, "I bet I could find my own way to get my ticket money."

"How?" Shinji sighed.

"You still have Guitar I lended to you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I might make a big fortune..."

Shinji dug into his bag and pulled out a guitar case, which, of course contained a guitar. To be honest, Shinji wondered why he didn't carry the case separately... or why he brought it at all.

Grabbing the guitar, Kaworu began playing it. Shinji recognized it as a song from a certain anime involving Drills and chicks in flame-deco bikinis.

"Dokomademo tsudzuku tabiji yumemita daichi wo mezashite. Kasoku-suru toki wo koete iza susume amatsu he to," Kaworu sung, "BREAK THROUGH THE WALL... BREAK THROUGH THE DREAM!"

"Kaworu's starting to seem more like a certain anime character then anything," Shinji rolled his eyes.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE GAINAX MULTIVERSE

"Achoo!"

"Bro, you alright?"

"Yeah. Just feel like someone's talking about me."

* * *

By the time the song ended, Kaworu had gathered enough money to cover the tickets to Tokyo-3.

"Wow, only one playing?" Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to be fair, it was mostly from Gurr*n L*gann fanboys, although one hot chick in a trenchcoat also contributed," Kaworu noted.

"Hot chick in a trenchcoat?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Kaworu replied, "She donated 1,634.15 yen."

"That's the cost of two tickets to Tokyo-3," Shinji pointed out, "What else?"

"20,000 yen."

"HOLY SHIT," Shinji took a moment of abnormality.  


* * *

As the two boarded the train, Shinji tuned to see the girl in the Trenchcoat standing nearby, watching.

The train doors closed and Shinji watched the girl in the Trenchcoat get further and further away.  


* * *

As the train departed, the girl in the Trenchcoat smirked. Pulling out her cell phone, she made a call.

"Third Child is in transfer," The girl spoke.

"Very good, Second Child," the voice on the other end spoke, "Return to the redevouz point. Your plane will be ready to take you back to Germany."

"_Nein_," Asuka Langley Soryu replied, "I think I'll stick around a little longer..."

"Very well," The voice spoke.  


* * *

Remember when I said the plot would begin and Kaworu would get in trouble with the police?

I lied.

Next Time, Kaworu and Shinji get to Tokyo-3. But what's this? Giant monsters? Giant robots? and an Evil Penguins?

Next Time, Chapter 3: Angels in Tokyo-3? More likely then you think.


	4. Ch3 Angels in Tokyo3?

_**Chapter 4: Angels in Tokyo-3? More likely then you think.**_

"We finally made it to Tokyo-3," Shinji pointed out, "No thanks to you, Kaworu."

"Don't blame me!" Kaworu growled.

"Well if you hadn't angered that African guy with the Afro, we'd had gotten here sooner," Shinji snarked, something he mastered in the three years he knew Kaworu for.

"He was checking me out, the pedo!" Kaworu roared.

"Well, might as well call dad," Shinji pulled out his cell phone and tapped his father's number. He didn't lift his eyes for a moment, but he swore, he could see a girl looking at her from across the street.

* * *

Elsewhere, the water bubbled, heralding the arrival of another Adamite. A powerful being with amphibious powers, named after the mythological Angel of Water.

ANGEL OF WATER, ARISE. YOUR POWER HAS TAMED THE OCEANS. MAY YOU RISE UP AS THE THIRD, AND ACHIEVE COMPLETION.

Answering the voice, the beast rose up and smiled.

Sachiel had arrived.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Your call could not be completed. Please hang up and try again."

"Seriously?" Shinji sighed.

"What, you couldn't get to him?" Kaworu noted, "Your cell phone sucks."

"It's not that..." Shinji noted, "There's nobody walking around the city... none of the phones work..."

"I GOT IT!" Kaworu shouted, "IT'S A GHOST TOWN!"

"Well, that does make sense..." Shinji replied, "However, we have to find the reason for-"

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.

Turning, Shinji and Kaworu saw the very reason.

Dark green skin covered the beast, although bones were visible, notably ribs and... something on the shoulders that resembled shoulder-blades. In the center, a glowing orb cast light upon the streets before it. Hands were composed of long, sharp fingers, the feet lacked toes, and the face... was fairly nondescript, resembling a bird more then anything.

However, the truly mind-boggling thing that that it was big, about the size of a typical movie monster inJapan, which isn't actually a bad comparison.

And like any typical giant movie monster you can find inJapan, the military was having trouble. After all, the largest Engels they could build could reach to AT LEAST the knee. The fact that it was stabbing some of them with a long energy lance sticking out of its hand didn't help.

"Well, that answers that question," Shinji replied, "But raises so many others."

'Another Adamite?' Tabris thought, 'Looks like the key to completion is close. Might as well face the music.'

Whipping out the sword he managed to smuggle on the train, Kaworu shouted at the Adamite.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Kaworu's voice roared, "LISTEN YOU OVERSIZED MIDDLE FINGER TO PHYSICS! YOU'VE GOT SOME GUTS RUNNING AROUND, DOING THE GIANT MONSTER SCHTICK! I WON'T ALLOW-"

Before he could finish, a Red Cherub-Class Engel, small, lithe, and with two thrusters, grabbed the two and rushed them out of there.

'WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?' The pilot screamed, exasperated.

"Kaworu Nagisa," Kaworu replied, "And taking on a giant monster, duh."

'ARE YOU MAD?' The pilot screamed.

"No, I'm Crazy Awesome," Kaworu replied, "And who are you to judge?"

'I'M THE GUY SAVING YOUR ASS!' The pilot replied back.

"And Shinji Ikari's," Kaworu replied, "My ass was fine, thanks for asking."

"WAIT, SHINJI IKARI?' The pilot asked, 'MAJOR KATSURAGI WAS GOING TO PICK HIM UP. GUESS I JUST MADE THE JOB EASIER!'

Rushing all the way to a blue car that was heading to the station, the Engel landed just before the car, allowing it to skid to a stop. The door opened, and a woman resembling the hologram peered out.

"WHAT THE HELL, SOLDIER?" The woman screamed.

'MAJOR KATSURAGI, THIRD CHILD HAS BEEN RETRIEVED AND TAKEN OUT OF DANGER,' The pilot replied calmly.

"Oh," Major Katsuragi replied, "Thanks, Soldier... um..."

'SOLDIER SIMON GIHA,' The pilot replied, 'CHERUBIM CLASS ENGEL "RAGEN."'

"Lagann?" Kaworu replied.

'NO, RAGEN!' Simon snapped, 'GOD, WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE THAT MISTAKE?'

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE GAINAX MULTIVERSE

"ACHOO!"

"Simon, you alright?"

"Just felt like someone talking about me."

* * *

"Ugh, just get them in the car already," Misato facepalmed.

And so, the group rushed away, to NERV base…

* * *

NERV BASE

As the monster rampaged outside, Gendo Ikari, a man with gloves, glasses, and a stern look on his face, sat waiting at a table on top of a large... thing. Yeah, we don't know how to describe it.

"Misato Katsuragi has arrived with the Third Child," an old man named Kozo Fuyutsuki spoke.

"About time, too," Gendo smirked, "Project Eva is underway."

* * *

Elsewhere in the massive cavernous area known as the GeoFront, Misato, Shinji, and Kaworu were travelling through.

"Okay, I'm lost," Kaworu noted.

"So am I, but I don't complain," Misato pointed out.

"I meant lost as to why there is a giant cavern under a city in JAPAN," Kaworu pointed out, "Doesn't this country get earthquakes constantly?"

"…Kid, we don't know how we kept safe, but we did," Misato replied, "We don't question it."

"… I'm just taking a moment to show I'm smarter then people think," Kaworu replied.

"Kaworu, I told you what happens when you show complex thought," Shinji snarked.

Kaworu suddenly noticed his ear was leaking a clear fluid.

"Ignore that, I'll be fine," Kaworu waved it off.

Suddenly, a voice ringed out.

"MISATO!"

Running down the hall, a blonde-haired woman in a labcoat ran towards them.

"We heard that a civilian tried to take on the Angel with a sword!" The woman pointed out.

"I'm that civilian," Kaworu replied, "I'm okay."

"Ooo~ooo," A guy with feminine features appeared, peering a LITTLE too close to Kaworu, "You must be braaa~ve… or stupid."

"Who's this?" Kaworu asked, too afraid to read the light of his soul.

"I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi," The woman introduced herself, "This is one of my closest assistants, Leeron."

"Although you can call me 'Beauty Queen,'" Leeron… leered.

"I'D RATHER DIE!" Kaworu growled, his eyes lit up slightly.

"Too baaa~d," Leeron noted, "Onto the mission."

"What mission?"

"Project EVA," Ritsuko Akagi replied, as they entered a room filled with a red liquid. Kaworu looked down and saw what it was.

Lilith's cold lifeblood.

"What's with the red water?" Shinji asked.

"This is a liquid we call LCL," Ritsuko replied. Kaworu snickered at this.

Shooting him a look, Ritsuko led them – by boat – into another room, shrouded in darkness.

"It helps maintain the condition of NERV's most powerful weapon," Ritsuko spoke, as the lights turned out, revealing the giant monster-sized machine. Purple armor, odd facial features, and a long horn sticking out of its head.

"This is the most powerful machine known to science," Ritsuko noted, "The synthetic humanoid, Evangelion Unit 01."

Silence entered the area.

"So, let me guess," Kaworu spoke, "You sent for us to pilot this thing."

"That is correct," A gruff voice spoke. All eyes turned up to see…

Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of the New Earth Revival Ventures company, also known as NERV, standing in a giant platform above the Evangelion.

"Specifically, Shinji Ikari," Gendo replied.

"Father?" Shinji gasped, "Father, is that you?"

"Yes, Shinji."

"Well, listen here, Mr. Ikari," Kaworu growled, "And I suggest you listen closely!"

Pulling out his sword, Kaworu pointed it toward the sky, bellowing out, "Having been left by his father, Shinji was alone in the world, his home land, until he who never yields, never retreats, and never regrets. That person faces forward and never looks back! He's manly! He's tenacious! Kaworu Nagisa is here to take you on! JUST WHO IS IT THAT YOU THINK I AM?"

Gendo simply stared.

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo sighed, "I doubt we can get the Third Child in. Send the First."

"Yes, sir," Fuyutsuki sighed.

It wasn't long until the door opened, and a gurney was rushed it, and with it, a fourteen-year-old girl with short, blue hair. She looked like a horrible accident had done a number on her. Even though, Kaworu couldn't help but feel… something for her.

"Wait, I know this girl!" Shinji noted.

"What're you talking about?" Gendo raised an eyebrow, "Rei's been in that state for a week."

"But she…" Shinji sighed, "Fine. If you're that cruel, I'll pilot the Evangelion."

"Excellent," Gendo replied.

"WAITAMOMENT!" Kaworu waved his sword around again, "SHINJI DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PILOT THIS DAMN THING!"

"It's controlled by thoughts," Ritsuko replied, "The pilot simply thinks, and the Eva does."

"… okay, that works," Kaworu replied.

* * *

After they got Shinji into a plugsuit, they headed back towards the room where the Eva was, riding a platform up to the walkway that went around to the Eva's back. Misato led Shinji over to it, where technicians were preparing the Entry Plug.

Ritsuko stepped towards them. "Shinji, you need to wear these," she said, holding out a pair of hair clips. "The Eva works by mental commands, and these A-10 clips will boost your mental waves to improve synchronization."

"A robot that works by means of mere thought," Shinji observed.

"So, he can command it to grow a drill on his arm, and it'll do that?" Kaworu raised an eyebrow.

"... No," Ritsuko replied, "No, it will not. But, it can create an AT Field that can cancel out the Angel's."

"Angel, AT field?" Kaworu asked.

"It's kinda a name we came up for those biii~g monsters outside," Leeron noted, "And the AT Field is how they could survive such bombardment!"

"…I'd question the name, but at this moment, I don't care," Kaworu replied.

* * *

As the once-black eyes glowed blue, the Eva was transported to a launching deck.

"Evangelion Unit 01 has been transported to the launching deck," A operator spoke.

"Launch!" Misato ordered, and watched as the Eva was transported to the surface.****

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Next time, Angel and Eva throw down! And who's the girl living with Misato? Find out Next Time! New Destiny Eva! Ch. 3: Third V. Third! Protoge's Trial!_**

**_They'll be fanserviiii~ce!_**


	5. Ch4 Third Vs Third!

_**Chapter 4: Third VS Third! Protégé's Trial!**_

The entity that humanity had dubbed 'the Third Angel' gazed upon the mass of metal and rock that was known as Tokyo-3. Senses extended, seeing and perceiving on levels beyond those of any organism on Earth. It was looking for something... something of great importance to all Adamites.

Adam himself. It is said that the purpose of life for Adamites is to join Adam and become the source of a new species. Sachiel himself had intended to create a species that reproduced by ways not unlike those of a species of lizard that was entirely female and reproduced by asexual reproduction.

Fortunately, he would never get the chance.

The ground opened, and up from it… sprung the mighty mechanical titan, Evangelion Unit 01. Eye narrowing, it took a mighty step forward…

And fell, flat on its not-so-flat face.

Sachiel blinked, sensing the polar opposite of father within the beast before him…

Lilith.

Grabbing the Evangelion, Sachiel lifted the Evangelion high, readying the energized spire it was naturally endowed with.

The last thing Shinji felt before being slammed into a nearby building was being stabbed through the eye. Multiple times.

* * *

"Unit 01 has sustained damage!" Shigeru yelled.

"Angel rapidly approaching!" Matoko added.

"My god, he's getting his ass kicked!" Maya screamed.

"WE CAN SEE ALL THAT!" Misato roared, "SHINJI!"

"He's probably unconscious," Ritsuko replied, uncaring.

"Wait, the Eva's getting up!" Matoko noted.

"Wait…" Shigeru spoke, "These readings are off…"

"… Berserker…" Maya spoke, almost in… horror…

Eyes glowing red, Eva 01 roared, snapping the restraints around its mouth. Sachiel watched in horror as the machine(?) ripped through the street and knocked him over. As the hand of the mighty machine crushed his core, Sachiel knew he had failed…

… but through heaven, he lived on.

The Adamite faded into a reddish liquid, and the Evangelion roared in triumph.

"Way to go, Shinji," Kaworu smirked, "Badassery at its best."

* * *

Shinji's eyes snapped open.

"GAH!" Shinji screamed, "MY EYE! IT GOT MY EYE!"

Poking the eye, Shinji realized it was still there.

"What... happened?" Shinji thought.

"Ah, you're awake," A voice spoke.

Shinji turned to see non other then Misato, sitting nearby, with a magazine in her hand.

"What the heck happened back there?" Shinji asked, "Why is my eye still here?"

"Sync Ratio was at 70%," Misato replied, "You felt the injuries, but didn't experience them."

"So, how'd we beat the Angel?"

"Eva went berserk," Misato replied, "The Angel's gone."

"Oh... so my Eva can act on its own?" Shinji asked.

Misato nodded.

"… wow, that's…" Shinji shivered, "…actually somewhat horrifying."

"Don't sweat it, kid," Misato replied, "What you did was a good thing."

* * *

As the car moved into town, Misato sighed.

"Well, look at me, forced to take in two guys because the GeoFront didn't have enough room," Misato groaned, "Like my CURRENT roommate isn't enough."

"Oh, don't be so hard on us, Misato," Shinji replied.

"Yeah, we won't mind if you parade around in your underwear," Kaworu replied.

Misato shot him a look.

"Well, I won't," Kaworu sighed.

As the car pulled up, Misato sighed.

"We're here," Misato noted.

As they made their way to the apartment, Shinji noted something.

"Miss Katsuragi, I won't… be any trouble…"

"It's not you I'm concerned about…" Misato replied, "It's your friend."

As they entered, they saw someone was already there…

Golden hair hung behind over her back, complimenting her green eyes and haughty smile.

"This is my protégé and roommate, Maria Vincennes," Misato introduced herself.

"I can introduce myself, thank you," Maria replied, "Now, who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm… I'm Shinji Ikari," Shinji spoke, slightly scared.

"Kaworu Nagisa!" Kaworu replied, "Just who is it that you think I am?"

"… Jesus said that, I think," Maria smirked, "You a man of God?"

"Not… really…"

"Good," Maria turned, "Nice meeting you two dorks."

And she entered another room, closing the door behind her. As she did, Kaworu swore he saw a monkey pointing at him with a scary face from behind the door.

"… well endowed, but haughty," Kaworu replied, "Me likey."

* * *

An hour later, and Shinji decided to de-stress by taking a shower.

"Well, nothing like a nice long-"

"WARK!"

"AGH!"

Shinji came running out – NAKED – and hid behind Kaworu's chair, noting the beer cans around it, probably Misato's.

"THERE'S SOMETHING NOT HUMAN IN THE BATHROOM!" Shinji screamed.

In response, a warm-water penguin walked out.

"That's my other roomie, Pen-Pen," Misato spoke up, "He's a warm-water penguin I found in Osaka-2."

"… Your roommates are a haughty bitch and a penguin," Kaworu noted, "Not bad, actually."

"Yeah," Misato smirked, "Oh, and Shinji?"

"Yes, Miss Katsuragi?"

"You… might wanna cover up."

**_NEXT TIME: What's this? A giant flying tadpole thingy with whips? Shinji's not doing well… and what's this? A copy of Sach's arm? Find out what the hell I'm talking about in New Destiny Eva! Ch. 5: Power of the Impact Lance! Evolution is Key!_**

**_They'll be fanserviiii~ce!_**


	6. Ch5 Evolution is Key!

**Chapter 5: Power of the Impact Lance! Evolution is Key!**

Stepping forward, the Evangelion readied the massive rifle. Aiming, it saw the target, and took its shot at the virtual angel.

"I thought Shinji stated he didn't want to continue piloting," Maya pointed out.

"Commander Ikari had… help convincing him," Ritsuko replied.

* * *

Five minutes ago…

"Father," Shinji spoke as firmly as he could, "As much as I want to respect your wishes, I no longer wish to continue piloting the Evangelion."

"Do not disrespect ze commandah or ve vill shoot you in ze kneecaps!" One of Gendo's bodyguards shouted.

"Heil Gendo!" The other one added.

"I think he's been convinced enough," Gendo pointed out Shinji's convinced/scared face.

"Jah, mein fuerer!"

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Well, his first day at school's tomorrow," Ritsuko pointed out, "Can't afford to make him look suspicious, no-sir-ee."

"You seem a bit nervous, Sempai," Maya pointed out in response, "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's that friend of Shinji's," Ritsuko point towards the other side of the bridge.

"…And then I said," Kaworu continued his fascinating story to the other technicians, "When people talk about that guy in the trees, and I assume they do…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Sempai," Maya reassured Ritsuko.

"I hope you're right, Maya," Ritusko crossed her fingers.

* * *

Shinji walked into the door of the classroom, looking around. The school was different from his last one, so he felt like an outsider. The other students seemed to catching glances of him whenever possible.

Sitting down at the first empty seat he could find, he noticed the desk was computerized, a contrast to the old-fashioned wood at the Academy. And the computerized display had a text message.

Shinji looked around, then shrugged and clicked on it.

_STUDENT045: R U that Mecha Pilot Dude?_

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

_STUDENT045: The 1 that be4t back that monster thingy?_

Shinji knew someone would ask eventually. But this soon?

_STUDENT045: Just B-tween u & me :)_

Shinji felt reassured, and typed in three words.

_STUDENT048: Yes, I am._

"SQUEEEEE!"

At that moment, EVERY girl in the room converged at his desk.

"OMYGOD, You're SO~O cool!" One girl with darkish blonde hair squealed.

"Does your robot combine with other robots?" Another with dark green hair (dyed, apparently) asked, "That would be MEGAS AWESOME!"

Shinji wasn't comfortable with this situation, and didn't know how to deal with it.

It was at that moment that Shinji's salvation arrived.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!" a voice roared out. All eyes turned to the front of the room, and saw none other then Kaworu, standing in front of the room, wearing a long coat that flared out despite the lack of wind, "Listen, girls, Shinji can only handle a few people on his back at a time, so please, alleviate the tension!"

"Oh, yeah, and who are you?" One girl asked.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" Kaworu shouted back, "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU! Having left his home tree, he starts forward and doesn't look back! He's the guy who helped inspire a hero! He's tenatious! He's manly! Kaworu Nagisa, the man behind the warrior that saved you all! Just who is it that you morons think I AM?"

"… shouldn't that be 'who the hell do you think I am?'" the green-haired girl replied.

"That works," Kaworu smirked.

Meanwhile, two pairs of eyes spied the two.

"So, that's him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, dat's 'im alright."

"I'd really like to meet him, Touji."

"I wanna meet 'im too, Kensuke. When I do, he'll need a new nose and an ice pack fer 'is eye."

"Excuse me," Kaworu snarled at the two, "But we ARE in the room."

Kensuke and Touji shut up immediately. Something told them messing with Shinji wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Noon would find Shinji lying on the roof, listening to the one cassette player that wasn't collecting dust. Of course, Shinji wasn't thinking about that. Instead, he was thinking about how things probably would've gone had he never met Kaworu.

"Ikari."

Sitting up, Shinji turned to see the blue-haired girl. She seemed better then when they first met, but still had a variety of bandages.

"The Fourth is coming," She spoke in a monotone voice, "Prepare for combat."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, but then looked on the horizon.

Floating about the ocean, a long, tadpole-like creature makes its way towards Tokyo-3, insectiod legs twitching in anticipation and red core glowing.

Shamshel, Angel of the Morning, had arrived.

* * *

"ATTENTION ALL TOKYO-3 RESIDENTS. AN ANGEL HAS BEEN SIGHTED APPROACHING TOKYO-3. ALL RESIDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE NEAREST SHELTER."

It was the 30th time that message sounded. Everyone not involved with NERV had already gotten into the shelters. All but two.

* * *

"C'mon! The battle's starting!" Kensuke Aida shouted from the top of an extremely tall hill.

"Wait up!" Touji shouted from about halfway up the stairs that led up there.

* * *

"Shinji Ikari is in the Entry Plug," Maya's voice sounded.

THIRD CHILD RECOGNIZED.

The eyes glowed.

SYNC LEVEL 57%.

The Evangelion was taken to the launch platform.

BATTERY CHARGE 100%.

Shinji braced himself.

EVANGELION UNIT 01 – RISE.

And the Eva was launched towards the surface.

* * *

"And now... the main event!" Kensuke smirked, "Time to see if last time wasn't a fluke!"

"Geez, Aida," Touji sighed, "Might as well see this."

"Okay, Shinji," Misato spoke over the radio, "We're gonna take it by surprise, so you have an opportunity to shoot the core while it's caught unawares."

Shinji rolled his eyes, and watched the door open.

"Take it by surprise," Shinji sighed, "Not my style, but it'll-"

And then, a whip made of pure light wrapped around his leg, and threw him into a nearby building.

"AHHHH!" Shinji screamed, "TENTACLE RAPE! GODDAMMIT!"

Another whip grabbed the Evangelion and threw it into a nearby hill - right where Kensuke and Touji were standing.

Shaking his head, Shinji noticed a pair of familiar faces in the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Two of Shinji's Classmates?" Misato noted.

"What're they doing there?" Dr. Akagi asked.

"Shinji, Let them in!" Misato shouted though the radio.

* * *

Shinji, seeing the danger they would be in, immediately popped out the Entry Plug, which lowered a ladder.

"You two, get in here if you wanna live!" Shinji shouted though the speakers.

* * *

After they got in the Entry Plug, Touji and Kensuke noticed that what they were breathing wasn't air.

"WHAT THE HELL, I'M BREATHING WATER?" Touji yelled.

"I'm all wet, and not in the naughty way!" Kensuke added.

"That's LCL," Misato explained, "Shinji didn't complain about it."

"Waitaminute, I was breathing LIQUID?" Shinji asked.

"That's not really much to know," Misato replied, "Now, Shinji, we're ordering a strategic retreat."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Shinji sighed, readying the Eva to leave.

"SHINJI! You just gonna keep running!" Kaworu shouted over the comlink.

"Nasiga-san, I don't have any other choice!" Shinji replied.

"You always have another option!" Kaworu replied back, "And yours is taking the Angel straight on!"

"No, Kaworu," Shinji replied, "It's not that simple this time arou-"

**_"PPPPUUUUSSSSSSSSAYYYY."_**

Shinji's mind was overridden by pure bloodlust.

"ALRIGHT, THE HELL WITH THE COMMANDER!" Shinji shouted, "I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, and without warning, the Eva's arm glowed. When the glow faded, the armor was… altered, a dark-green color with armor over the fingers making it seem like there were only three of them. The elbow had a long spire jutting out, and the palm appeared to have a hole in it.

_"Instrumemory System activated – Codename: Impact Lance."_

Shinji charged, the spire shortening as a long lance of light emitted out of the palm.

He got close enough to grab the core and start stabbing in a way similar to Sachiel. Shamshel felt itself fall…

The Eva stood in triumph… then collapsed.

"Wow… what a rush," Shinji noted before blacking out.

"Awesome work, Shinji," Kaworu smirked, "Awesome work. Of course, that usually wouldn't work on you…"

* * *

"What the hell, where'd that arm come from?" Dr. Akagi shouted.

"Guess that's just a special talent of his," Leeron replied, before coming EXTREMELY CLOSE to Kaworu, "I guess he learned from you~."

Kaworu pulled out his Katana.

"Get away from me," Kaworu snarled.

"As you wish," Leeron slinked away.

As the Eva was returned to base, Misato smiled. The second Angel Shinji fell this week, and it's been a success all around.

Of course, when they found Shinji had backed out again, Misato was worried.

"Transfer him over to the hospital wing," Misato commanded, "And make sure he lives."

* * *

Twelve black monoliths glow in the darkness. Standing at the center, Gendo Ikari pushes his glasses up and smirks.

"The Destruction of Angels 3 and 4 have been accomplished," A monolith labeled '03' intones, "Your son's friend may be a wild card, Gendo Ikari, but so far, he's proved to make Shinji amazingly useful."

"As I figured," Gendo replied, his hands in the oh-so-infamous Ikari Thinking Pose (Trademark), "However, with the information on further Angels indicating further advancement, I humbly request Unit 02 be transferred to Tokyo-3. I will repeat this request when the Fifth Angel has been dealt with, so we can be certain that we are their focus."

"Prove it is logical, and it shall be done," 01 replied, "I have an apprehension of having Soryu anywhere near Ikari's friend..."

"As do I, Keel," Gendo replied, "As do I..."

* * *

**_A mysterious flying crystal floats over Tokyo-3… Kaworu starts getting unusual feelings of familiarity with Rei… Misato's Protégé meets a new friend… and somehow, Eva-01 gets… its own mind?_**

**_Find out how things happen this way, on New Destiny Evangelion Chapter 6: The Crystal in the Sky! Lighting Strikes Down!_**


	7. Ch6 The Crystal in the Sky!

**Chapter 6: The Crystal in the Sky! Lighting Strikes Down!**

"C'mon man, do it?"

"You really want this?"

"I won't feel right until you do!"

"Fine," Shinji Ikari pulled back, "HERE!"

And with that, Ikari's fist made contact with Touji Suzuhara's face.

"OW!" Touji yelled, "Okay... we're even. Sorry I decked you."

"Sorry isn't enough for forgiveness to me," Kaworu smirked, "For my forgiveness, you must buy us some cool sunglasses."

"I'm not trying to please you!" Touji yelled.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask," Kensuke asked, "Why exactly were YOU selected to be the Pilot of that 'Evangelion?'"

"Well..." Kaworu replied, "According to Shinji's father, the original pilot, a girl named Rei Ayanami, was injured in some incident involving Evangelion Unit 00..."

* * *

'Back then, when they were testing the Unit out, something happened...'

"The Evangelion's gone berserk!" A scientist yelled, as the hulking form of Eva 00 began to rampage around the room.

"Cut off the main power supply!" Gendo shouted.

Hydraulics and timed explosives propelled the power plug from the  
Evangelion's back, whereupon it crashed onto the floor.

The beast still moved.

"Thirty seconds of battery power remaining!"

"It's gone berserk! Get away from the windows!"

'The Eva went a little crazy, and sent Rei's entry plug out of its body...'

"The Entry Plug's been ejected!"

"Activate the Restrainer Polymer!"

Red streams of synthetic polymer guzzled out of the walls, encasing the mad beast in a rapidly-solidifying plastic.

'Then, in a sudden fit of silence, Unit-00 stopped.'

"Power's out."

'Gendo ran out and opened the entry plug, accidentally burning his hands in the process. Rei suffered a few broken ribs, and her right leg was broken slightly. Gendo had no choice but to contact us...'

* * *

"And now you know," Shinji smirked, "I was a replacement for Rei, and yet, in a way, I don't care."

"So, you weren't supposed to be here, and yet due to circumstances, here you are," Touji noted, "Well, that gives us a lot of closure."

"So, ever met this Ayanami chick?" Kensuke asked.

"Well, aside from the first day we got here, no," Shinji replied.

A short silence followed, before Touji noticed something...

"Hey, anybody notice something about that puddle?"

"Like what?" Shinji looked down to the puddle. His eyes widened when he saw that said puddle was reflecting the three...

LIKE THEY WERE BEING VIEWED FROM ABOVE.

"That defies all logic!" Kensuke screamed, "Unless..."

Then the three looked up to see their reflections on a giant, flying diamond.

"...Since when do diamonds float?"

* * *

"Okay, so Angel Number Five's form is a giant flying diamond," Misato noted, "The Eva's already prepped, but we don't know how it would react to the threat. I'm guessing a giant laser or something."

"If that happened, you would earn an extra 20,000 Yen on your paycheck," Gendo replied.

"Is that a bet?"

"Yes."

"You're on!"

* * *

"Oh, I see what you mean by 'Big Guns,'" Ritsuko replied, watching several helicopters transport an oversized sniper rifle.

"That, my friend, is an Positron Cannon meant for oversized pilotable mecha," Misato replied, "The guys building it were glad enough to donate it to our cause."

"Why?"

"They didn't say," Misato replied, "Now, Shinji better be ready..."

"GAH!" Shinji woke up, "Hey, wait, I'm in a hospital again. The Eva must've gone berserk and killed the angel again. That's pretty much what happened last time..."

"Unfortunately, that is not the case."

Shinji turned to the voice's owner.

"Rei!" Shinji asked, "How long have you been here?"

"I have been here for approximately 3 hours," Rei replied, "Doing nothing to your body whatsoever. You should take note of that."

"Okay, I can handle that..." Shinji noted.

"Good to know this," Rei stood up, "Operation Yashima will occur in an hour."

And with that, she left.

"... Where are my pants?" Shinji asked when he looked under the sheets.

* * *

Rei exited the room to see Shinji's friend, Kaworu Nagisa, sitting nearby.

"Your friend will be fine," Rei stated.

"He better be," Kaworu snarled.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan," Misato spoke to the pilots, "Shinji will utilize the cannon as a sniper rifle for the Angel, while Rei covers using the blast shield."

"Right," Shinji groaned, "Guns aren't my style, but at this point, I have no choice."

"Command Confirmed," Rei replied.

"Good girl," Misato smiled, "Oh, and all of Tokyo-3's power is going into the cannon, so you can't drop the cannon and run."

"Oh," Shinji sighed, "Great..."

* * *

"Angel has been sighted."

"Positron Cannon - Okay! Unit 01 - Okay! Unit 00 - Okay!"

Gendo smirked, and muttered three words.

"Begin the operation."

* * *

Ramiel continued the drill its way to the target before a barrage of missles began hitting it. The Angel of Thunder reacted to this by firing several lasers everywhere to intercept them...

Exposing its core to a certain giant purple-and-green robot with a sniper rifle,

"Core Located!" Shinji noted.

"Fire now!" Misato shouted.

Shinji pulled the trigger, firing the Positron Cannon at the Angel's core... and hit an AT Field.

"The AT Field's still up!" Shinji yelled, "And... I think I attracted its attention."

A laser streaked toward the Evangelion... only to be intercepted by another blue Evangelion, with a shield.

"Ikari, cover your own ass! I get tired of having to do it for you!" Rei shouted.

"Okay, you finally show emotion here," Shinji noted, "Okay, here we go! This cannon of ours will proceed forward... and pierce the Angel and the Heavens themselves! Take this! Our hopes! Our dreams! And all of our Sorrow! INFINITY BUSTER CANNON!"

Another trigger pull, and the cannon fired straight into the Angel's core. It hit, shattering the big crystal to bits.

* * *

"The fifth Angel has fallen," Gendo stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."  
"Ayanami, you okay?" Shinji asked.

"I'm fine," Rei replied, "But why would you care?"

"Please," Shinji replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

"If I died, nobody would care," Rei replied, "I shall simply be replaced."

"Oh, please," Shinji replied, "So what if you have few friends and rarely emote. You're unique, like a-"

"Please, for the love of god, don't say 'Snowflake,'" Rei sighed.

"... I was going to say 'Diamond,'" Shinji replied.

"Oh..." Rei sighed, "I guess there is only one thing I can say..."

"And that would be?"

"You are not alone."

"... I know I'm not."

* * *

"The Fifth Angel has fallen," 03 noted.

"Indeed," Gendo Ikari sighed.

"Tokyo-3 has been determined the center of Angel attacks," 01 replies, "Therefore, Gendo Ikari, Unit-02 will be transferred to Tokyo-3, along with Pilot Soryu."

"Excellent..." Gendo exited the scene.

* * *

Shinji walked down the corridor back to the parking garage with Misato and Kaworu.

"Well, this has been one exciting day," Misato smirked, "An angel down, a giant cannon fired, and you wound up saving the girl."

"You sure Rei's a girl?" Kaworu asked, "Because I looked into her eyes and see something... different."

"Define... different..."


	8. Ch7 Rise of the Red Flame!

**Chapter 7: Rise of the Red Flame! Asuka Steps In!**

"So, remind me," Shinji sighed, "Why are we in a helicopter?"

"We're going to meet the Second Child," Misato addressed him and his friends Touji and Kensuke.

"Oh, we're getting another mecha pilot?" Kensuke asked, "Man, I hope this is a cute girl."

"Well, she's pretty cute," Misato replied, "However, it would not be a good idea to tick her off."

"What, why?" Touji asked.

"Trust me."

* * *

When the helicopter landed, there was only one person waiting for them.

She stood near the landing pad, in a bright yellow sundress. One hand was placed on her hip, in a defiant position. Her red-orange hair fluttered in the wind as well. She held a dangerous look in her eye, and one could tell from first glance that her personality was possibly as hardcore as Kaworu's own.

"Okay, I'll bite," Touji spoke up, "Who's this?"

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu-Shikinami," The girl replied, "Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. The Second Child."

"... I'm gonna have to rank her a 2," Touji muttered.

"I could say the same about you," Asuka growled, "Now, which one's the Third Child?"

"He couldn't make it today," Shinji replied.

"You're the Third," Asuka smirked.

"I never said that," Shinji noted.

"Oh, please," Asuka shook her head, "I recognize you from the Information Sheet I received, Shinji Ikari"

"Oh?" Shinji smirked, "Did it mention my sync score for the first battle, and how I WON that round?"

"By letting the Eva go berserk," Asuka replied, "In fact, you went berserk in your FIRST TWO Battles. Something a TRAINED pilot like myself would never do."

"Well, you two seem to be hitting it off," Kensuke pointed out.

"W-well... um..." Shinji turned his eyes to the floor.

"And worst yet, you had to form an attachment to a civilian named Kaworu Nagisa while you were still in your mandatory social isolation," Asuka pointed out.

"Social isolation?"

"Yes, its meant to condition your mind to accept the possibility of being rejected by others," Asuka pointed out, "At least, according to the trainers."

"W-well, Kaworu..."

"-is a civilian who really should've known better," Asuka pointed out, "From what I've seen, he's got quite a sense of logic about him."

* * *

"HOW DID I GET UP HERE?" Kaworu shouted from atop Tokyo Tower.

* * *

"...Logic would be short for Insane Troll Logic," Touji replied.

All eyes turned to him.

"TVTropes? Anyone?" Touji asked.

* * *

"Forgive me for asking," The captain of the ship stared at the ID Card, "But why is your age blackened out?"

"Classified," Misato replied, "I thank you for bringing the Second Child to Tokyo-3."

"Thanking me won't make up for the damages she's caused," The captain grumbled.

"The ship doesn't seem damaged to me, and all the other ships look fine," Touji pointed out.

"They're a fraction of what we left Germany with," the captain replied.

"Oh."

"Well, well," a manly voice spoke, "If it isn't the Third Child, and his guardian."

Everyone turned to a attractive man standing at the door.

"Kaji-san!" Asuka screamed.

"YOU?" Misato growled, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm the Guardian of Miss Soryu," Kaji replied, a smirk on his face, "Seems you've managed to get yourself a kid, Misato. Good for you."

Misato glared, obviously pissed off. As far as she was concerned with Kaji...

Kaji was intolerable.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask," Kaji looked at the Third Child, "How's your friend, Kaworu?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Shinji replied, "I-i mean, Kaworu is known for making dumb decisions, but hopefully, he's using common sense while I'm gone."

* * *

"OH FATHER!" Kaworu shouted, "MY SHOES ARE ON FIRE!"

* * *

Later, as Kaji and Misato were debating old times, Shinji was taken by Asuka to examine something.

"So, what is this... thing you wanted to show off?" Shinji asked.

"The one thing that's more badass then me, and certainly you," Asuka lifted the tarp that rested in front of them, revealing a giant, red Evangelion.

"Evangelion Unit 02!" Asuka introduced the giant, "The latest in the Evangelion line, and the most advanced of them all!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's pretty," Shinji sighed, "But why RED?"

"For many reasons," Asuka smirked, "MY Evangelion has a marked landspeed higher then the previous models, can control its AT Field better, and has an increased reaction time."

"Yeah, yeah, it's impressive," Shinji growled, not caring at all.

"And MY Evangelion has a back-up bio-computer, so it doesn't go berserk, unlike Unit-01," Asuka added.

"Yeah, yeah, it can't go berserk," Shinji growled again.

"And MY Evangelion-"

"I GET IT! YOUR GODDAMN EVA'S PROBABLY BETTER THEN 01, I GET IT!" Shinji shouted, losing composure, "WHAT OTHER GODDAMN FEATURES DOES IT HAVE, HUH?"

"Well, if you must know, 02 has the first Giant Armament Tyrithium Titan Addition Interface, or 'GATTAI' system, ever installed on an Eva, allowing it to combine with several specially-designed Engel units and utilize their capacities to increase its own," Asuka explained, "This ship also has the first Engel designed for combination, the Guren, piloted by Kalen Stadtfeld."

"Oh, geez, wonder who came up with that?" Shinji asked.

* * *

"Ah-CHOO!"

"What's with you, Leeron?"

"Nothing, just felt like someone was talking about me."

* * *

And so, the ship continued towards Tokyo-3...

Completely unaware that they were being followed by a very powerful but unintelligent Angel...

/Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?/ The angel asked no one in particular by way of telepathy, and no one answered, /I'm talking to you, you damned ship! Stop ignoring me!/

* * *

"Well, that's not all it can do," Asuka boasted.

"Not that I care right now," Shinji rolled his eyes, "But what else could-"

THUD!

The ship shook, as if something hit it.

"What the hell!" Asuka cussed, then she realized what it was... "Showtime."

"Put this on!" Asuka tossed a red plugsuit to Shinji. Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"This shouldn't be new to you," Asuka pointed out. Shinji shrugged, and went to try it on.

A few minutes later, and Asuka's spare plugsuit has actually made Shinji look like a girl.

"I hate you," Shinji growled, "I hate you **_so freaking much_**."

"Okay, get in the Entry Plug," Asuka smirked, as the long cylinder extended from the Evangelion's back.

"Won't that ruin your Sync Ratio by having me around?" Shinji asked.

"Get in," Asuka growled, "Before I kick. Your. Face."

* * *

"Sir!" A commander shouted, "The Angel seems to be resistant to all the torpedos we've fired!"

"GODDAMN ORGANIC MACGUFFIN!" The captain screamed.

"AT Field, sir."

"Hey, look!" Touji pointed, "The tarp's rising!"

"What?" The captain turned.

* * *

What once was a tarp now was worn by the giant robotic creature called an Evangelion like a cape. In the pilot's seat, Asuka Langley Soryu-Shikinami smirked, with Shinji Ikari in the same cockpit.

She muttered something in the German language, and the computer... crashed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Asuka yelled.

"What did I do?" Shinji asked.

"The computer crashed because ONE of us is thinking in Japanese!" Asuka growled.

"It's not my fault you can't think in the right language," Shinji quipped.

"Nevermind!" Asuka moaned, "Japanese Language Setting on. Eva Unit-02... ARISE!"

The Evangelion's eyes glowed a green color, then the titan began leaping on to one ship after another, toward the Angel, until it landed on the main ship. The power cord having been installed, Asuka knew she was ready.

"Bring it, Nemo!" Asuka shouted at the massive angel, which swam this way and that.

"You know, it's probably not that intelligent, so maybe we should-" Shinji started to make a point before the Eva was whiplashed by the massive fish, with a shout of "OH GOD WHY!"

"That... sucked," Asuka judged her experience.

/Hey, you alright? It's alright, let your feelings out./

"Shut up you idiot!" Asuka shouted at Shinji.

"I... didn't say that," Shinji stated.

/I did./

Both eyes turned to the Angel, which was now floating right in front of the ship

/Sorry for whipping you with my tale. Thought that was Sachiel or someone./

"...What the hell are you!" Both asked.

/A. I'm Gaghiel, and B. Hell isn't really that bad a place. Just pretty hot./

"You're an Angel!" Asuka shouted.

/Specifically, Angel of Fish!/

"But you're a giant monster that could kill the entire human race!" Asuka shouted, "HOW THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU EVEN REMOTELY INTELLIGENT!"

/...You think I'm a monster?/

"YES!"

/...That hurts my feelings... Now people have to think of me as this giant monster.../

"Sucks, huh?" Shinji replied.

/... I HAVE TO PROTECT MY IMAGE!/ Gaghiel jumped at the Eva.

Asuka, thinking quickly, stabbed the giant fish in the core, which happened to be in his throat, and the fish exploded into nothing but lifeblood.

* * *

When the ship got to port, it was night, and everyone had grown tired. Asuka was rather tired herself.

"Man... what a day..." Asuka spoke, a pang of sympathy in her voice.

/Aaaaaasukaaaaa... Aaaaaaasukaaaaa.../

Asuka looked up to see a tiny, transparent Gaghiel floating in front of her.

/I'm haunting you./

**There's your mindscrew :D**

_Next time, on New Destiny Evangelion, Asuka moves into the apartment, tempers flare, and... Little Angel Ghosts are infesting the damn apartment! WHAT THE HELL?_

_Find out what happens next? Chapter 8: Tsunderes butt Heads! Asuka's Own Shoulder Angel!_

_They'll be Action! Adventure! Fanservice! And more Awesomeness!_


End file.
